The present invention relates to a process for introducing a thiocarboxylic ester group at the ortho-position of phenols or phenylamines. More particularly, this invention is directed to a process for introducing a thiocarboxylic ester group at the orth-position of phenols or phenylamines which have been found to be useful in the systhesis of medicinals, pesticides and dyes.
The undermentioned reactions are known.
(a) R. J. Kaufmann et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 45 1744 (1923) ##STR1## PA1 (b) Dow Chemical, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3338947 and 3377372 ##STR2## (c) S. Ohta et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 22 3245 (1981) ##STR3##
This reaction gives an objective compound only with polyhydric phenol; when simple phenols are applied to this reaction, no ortho-substituted product is obtained.
These conventional reactions do not always give satisfactory yields, and ortho-substituted thiobenzoic acid ester derivatives having other desirable substituents at any desired position are not obtained.